1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of convertible chairs. More particularly, the invention is directed to a convertible chair which can be reconfigured between multiple conditions including an upright-sitting condition, a transport condition and/or a storage condition. Accordingly, the general objects of the invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible chairs are well known in the art. Some widely known chairs of this nature include folding lawn furniture and beach chairs. Such chairs provide the advantage of space efficient transport and storage by being collapsible while also offering simple conversion into an effective upright condition for sitting. However, most of these designs have only offered convertibility between a substantially flat storage position and an upright-sitting position. Other designs have concentrated on offering a chair which can convert between an upright-sitting condition and a transport condition wherein the chair itself functions as a container for transporting objects. However, none of the above-described designs offer a chair with the ability to convert between three conditions: an upright-sitting condition, a transport condition and a storage condition.